My real parents forgotten but not gone
by Dragi
Summary: okay Takuya's parents you see in the season off frontier is not his real parents. Takuya's real parents are murders and thiefs. and they love Takuya with all their hearts. I will not say anymore. discontinued
1. Prologue

My real parents forgotten but not gone  
  
Prologue  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was a stormy night. A four-year-old Takuya was sitting in his bed and waiting for his parents to come up. He looked out the window. The storm was really getting scary. Takuya held his stuff animal that he called Anci ((the stuff animal had his mother made to him and its just like Ancientgreymon so every one knows ok.)) close to him  
  
Then he heard footsteps coming toward the room he was in. The door opens and in comes his mother and father.  
  
"Mom, Dad" Said Takuya, as he jump in his parents arms.  
  
"Hey Takuya, I'm sorry for that you had to wait. But it was something really important." Said Takuya's mother.  
  
"Its okay you are here now." Said Takuya and hugged his mother while she walked toward the bed.  
  
She took Takuya's top off and then took the night clothes on him.  
  
"Mom can you tell me a good night story?" Asked Takuya as he held Anci close to him.  
  
"Of course I can. I do anything for you." Said Takuya's mother.  
  
"Mom can you tell me about that story where Anci is in?" asked a Takuya with a happy smile.  
  
"Okay Takuya. It was about a time when many digimon was having a wonderful time after an evil angel had been locked up in a pink ball under the world. The Ten legendary digimon warriors was now really tired and had not long time to live but they new one thing that their soul would go to a new one that will get their powers. And the one that got their powers would be the one with the good heart for other people. Ancientgreymon walked away from the others because she new their time was soon over, she walked to a special train called Darktrailmon. She asked him if the one that got her powers need help that he could help the one that got her powers because she new that the one that would get her powers will have a hard life and not as a happy life after he had been born. She had always been the one with the one that has much feelings and emotions. She was the one that did not want them to kill Lucemon. She flied around the digital world and asked all the dragon and dramon digimon's to look after the one that get her powers and they all said yes. Then she feels that her time was up. The last word she said was "I will watch over you even if I can't help you much." She said and then her body gloved and turned into two spirits one human spirit and one beast spirit and one digiegg. The digiegg flied away from the digital world and no one have seen that egg since then. The end." Said Takuya's mother and hugged her son before he goes to bed and fall to sleep with Anci close to him.  
  
"God night Takuya." She said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Riku we have to make a plan today you know that they find us soon." Said Takuya's father.  
  
"I know Tai. Let's go down and talk to the others now." Said Riku.  
  
They looked at Takuya before they walked out.  
  
*****  
  
It was morning and Takuya woke up with both his parents by his side. Takuya then hear someone running toward theirs room. One off the men that was for his parents come in the door.  
  
"Riku the cops are outside we have to run." Said the boy.  
  
"They are what." Shouted Riku as she woke up.  
  
"The police is out side we need to run." Said the boy.  
  
"Okay tell everyone to escape now ok." Said Tai  
  
"I will." Said the boy and run out off the room.  
  
Riku and Tai got their clothes on and then Riku picket up Takuya, when they did that Takuya dropped Anci on the floor.  
  
"Mommy I dropped Anci." Takuya cried out.  
  
"We get him later Takuya we need to run." Said Riku to Takuya and run with Tai out off the building. All the others had run from them. When they had run a bit a cops come out off the shadows and one off them grabbed Riku and Takuya and the other one grabbed Tai.  
  
"So Riku we got you atleast and I see you got yourself a son after all this years." Said the cops to Riku and she growled. Some more cops. One off them took Takuya away from them.  
  
"Mommy, daddy" shouted Takuya as he was walks away from his parents. Takuya begin to hit the man on the back because he won't let him down on the ground  
  
"Let me go now let me go. Mommy, daddy." Shouted Takuya as tears begin to fall down his face.  
  
"Stop it kid it wont help you." Said the cop as he put Takuya in a car. Then the car drives off with Takuya.  
  
*****  
  
Takuya had fallen asleep off all the shouting and fighting against the cops in the back seat off the car.  
  
"I'm glad that kid have fallen asleep." Said one off the cops.  
  
"Well now we have to drive him to he new house he will live in." Said the other cop.  
  
~ Some hours later ~  
  
One off the cops was carrying Takuya to the new house he will live with his new parents.  
  
The doors open and out come a woman and a man with a little child that would be Takuya's new parents.  
  
"So this is the little kid." Said the woman that had a little child in her own arms.  
  
"Yes. I hope he will not bother you." Said the cop.  
  
"Dont worry." Said the man.  
  
The cop gave the man Takuya and then they walked away.  
  
"Good luck." Said the cop before he walked in the car.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It will get better okay. If someone knows the name on Takuya's parents in the season please tell me please. And if you want me to Update this story then I want atleast 3 reviews okay. So its up to you. 


	2. Chapter 1

My real parents gone but not forgotten  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^  
  
(Takuya's pov)  
  
My friends and me have just got home from the digital world, and it was soon we all have to go to our home alone or just I have to go alone home.  
  
I still miss my real parents. The foster parents I was sent to have never been nice. So this is the last time I get to see my real friends.  
  
"Hey Takuya we have to go now see you some days later ok." Said Kouji as he smiles at me.  
  
"Yea sure." I said in the voice they have always heard me in.  
  
Then I walked alone toward the home my foster parents lived.  
  
( end of Takuya's pov)  
  
Takuya walked toward the home of his foster parents.  
  
When Takuya come there he saw his foster parents right in front of the door really angry.  
  
"Where have you been Takuya." Yelled Hiroshi at Takuya as he dragged him by the ear in the house.  
  
"No where. I was just walking around here." Takuya shouted back that made the foster parents angrier.  
  
"Okay now you are grounded in a week with no food and everything." Shouted Yuriko at Takuya and took him to the room he got that just had one little bed that was really hard and a little table. And some old clothes some of the clothes was new, that Takuya himself had buy with his own money that he had got from working at different places.  
  
She locked the door so Takuya could never get out of the room.  
  
"This is just great you saved the world and then you get grounded for it." Takuya told himself and then laid himself on the bed.  
  
*****  
  
~ A week later ~  
  
Takuya was walking alone around the street and on his way to the foster parents.  
  
But what Takuya did not know was that someone was watching him.  
  
The man that was spying on Takuya took up his phone and called someone.  
  
"Hey chief. We found the boy but he is now walking toward where they are selling drugs." Said the man.  
  
"Take him before he gets in trouble or even takes some drugs, but not where you see people that is not drugged or anything because then the police will come again." Said the chief that was a woman's voice.  
  
"Fine. Call you when I have the boy, but shall I take binds over his eyes or put him to sleep?" asked the boy.  
  
"Take a clothe before his eyes and if he is really annoying with you know then you can put him to sleep. Bye." Said the chief and then she turned her phone off.  
  
"Well guys you know what we have to do but wait to he is where they can buy drugs first ok.  
  
The boys walked after Takuya.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Takuya Walked closer to where he new he could get his hands on some drugs. He wanted to end his life now.  
  
Wen Takuya meet a boy he saw was selling drugs he walked up to him. But before he could do a thing someone grabbed him from the back. And he had placed a hand over his mouth so he could not say a word as he was dragged toward a black car.  
  
Takuya was struggling but the man that had him was much stronger then him.  
  
"Hey get the boy in here before something goes wrong." Shouted a man from the car.  
  
"He is a bit scared of my actions I think." Said the man that had taken Takuya.  
  
When the man come to the car he push Takuya hard into the car.  
  
"Good now let's go and you take binds around the boys eyes ok." Said the man that was driving.  
  
When the man was getting closer to Takuya, Takuya kicked the man in the stomach.  
  
"Let me go." Shouted Takuya as the man had just taken his foot.  
  
"I think not little boy." Said the man and dragged Takuya closer to him.  
  
Takuya struggled against the man but when the man took a good grip around his neck he got a bit problems to get away from the man.  
  
When Takuya had stopped with the struggling because the man held him tight around the neck so it choke him.  
  
The man took and bound Takuya's hand together and after that he took a bind before his eyes so he could see nothing then just darkness.  
  
"What do you want from me." Asked Takuya as he was sitting in the back seats of the car.  
  
"Can you shut up." Shouted the man back to Takuya.  
  
Takuya was quiet for a while but he had to get answers.  
  
"Can you atleast tell me what you want with me?" Takuya tried to ask nicely.  
  
After Takuya had asked he felt something cover his mouth and nose and it didn't smell good. Takuya begin to struggle again but as more Takuya fight to get the thing of him he become weaker and then he fall limp in the arms to the man.  
  
"The kid is asleep and he will be out for a week." Said the man.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
They had been driving in few days and Takuya was still sleeping in the back seat in the car.  
  
"Hey Tom call the chief that we are there about an hour with the kid." Said the man that was driving.  
  
"Sure Kenny." Said the Tom who was sitting in the back seat watching Takuya sleep.  
  
Tom called their female chief.  
  
"Hello." Tom heard on the other line.  
  
"Hey Danny where is the chief?" asked Tom.  
  
"She is out on a little walk." Said Danny  
  
"Okay but tell her that we arrive in about an hour with the kid." Said Tom.  
  
"Fine I tell her." Said Daniel and then cut the line.  
  
Tom took his phone back in his pocket.  
  
When they come to the place where they lived with the others. The chief and the others come out.  
  
Tom comes out of the car with Takuya in his arms.  
  
"Sorry chief but we had to put him to sleep because he got to scared and we didn't want him to be so scared when he first meet you." Said Tom.  
  
"Thats why we thought it was best that he was a sleep and all." Said Kenny.  
  
"That's okay give him to me now." Said the Chief.  
  
Tom gave Takuya to his chief.  
  
"Okay everyone go back to where you was while I go to my room with him." The chief said as she walked away with Takuya.  
  
The woman that was carrying Takuya toward a room smiled down at Takuya who was sleeping in her arms.  
  
She comes up to a room. It was big with a really big bed and a table right beside the bed.  
  
She lay Takuya down on the bed and untied him and took of the bind he had for his eyes.  
  
"Soon I will have my revenge." Said the woman and walked out.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Hey sorry for taking so long but it is because I have had allot of test this three weeks. And I have not going though with checking for wrong words and that because I have been a bit busy and have birthday today.  
  
Takuya: Thank you so much, and I tell you when I need help. And I'm glad you liked my story.  
  
Carrie: I have updated and I'm glad you liked it. I will update really soon now I promise I have over half of chapter 2 finish.  
  
Courageous*Flame: Thank you so much that has helped me allot. And I am really happy that you like my story.  
  
Goddess-of-hell: Sorry it has taken so long but I have many things to do and have other stories to work on. But here it is and I promise to send the next chapter soon okay.  
  
Cheryl: I am writing as fast I can and I will send out the next chapter as soon I can okay. I have written the half chapter.  
  
Kira: sorry that it has been go so long before I have updated and I will not stop update it okay. And I'm glad you really like it.  
  
ImmortalOfMine: Okay thank you so much. Here you have more of it. 


	3. Chapter 2

My real parent gone but not forgotten  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By dragi

()¤()¤()¤()¤()

Takuya begin to wake up after the stuff the man had on the cloth that had put him to deep sleep.  
  
Takuya turned his head and his eyes widen when he saw what was near his head.  
  
He grabbed it and hugged it. He looked down on it and smiled.  
  
"I have miss you so much Anci." Said Takuya and didn't care if anyone saw him.  
  
Then he heard the door open and looked toward the door. It was a woman young at the age of 20 to 30 years. She had brown hair just the same colour and the same eye colour as him. But what scared him most was that she was much like him.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Takuya a bit scared so he held Anci much closer to him.  
  
"You dont remember me?" she said.  
  
"No." Said Takuya fast and just looked at her while she walked in and closed the door, then she walked toward him.  
  
"They never wanted you to remember me either." She said and sits down on the bed real close to Takuya who just sat there and looked at her.  
  
"What you mean?" he asked.  
  
She gave him a picture and when he got it his eyes got big.  
  
He remember that picture, it was from when he was four with his real parents where he was hugging them and had a smile he never showed again after someone took him away from his family.  
  
But he saw that the woman that sits beside him was his mother.  
  
"Sorry if it's going to fast for you." She told him.  
  
Takuya hugged his mother.  
  
"I miss you so much." Takuya said and didn't care that he was crying. He was crying of happiness.  
  
"So, so we have good time to be together and I promise you to have revenge to the one who split us." Said Takuya's mother.  
  
"Mom I'm hungry." Said Takuya since he had not eaten for weeks.  
  
"Dont worry we can go down and eat now but hold you close to me now." She said as Takuya and his mother walked out of the room. 

To where Kouichi live

"Kouji I dont know why Takuya didn't come and meet us Kouji." Said Kouichi who tried to make his brother a bit better since Takuya had not come and meet up with them that day and no one did not know where he lived or his phone number. They had tried to call him on his D-tector but they never answered them.  
  
"Kouichi you know I love him with all my heart." Kouji told his brother.  
  
"I know Kouji but I know we find him or meet him soon." Said Kouichi.  
  
Kouichi hated it when his brother was like this-it panged him; it was like the light in Kouji was going without the warmth of the other part of himself. The elder twin looked at his D-tector and started press some buttons getting a new idea how they might be able to locate the brunette. Kouji frowned at what his brother was doing:  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, there's a way to find Takuya by using his energy," Kouichi said getting to his feet.  
  
He looked real close at the D-tector as Kouji got up too. He too got out his and did the something. 'I'm going to find you' he thought following his brother out the door.

Back to Takuya

Takuya and his mother were now in the kitchen of the place they where.  
  
Takuya saw the man who had taken him and walked closer up to his mother.  
  
"Mom do you think I could eat up on the room?" Takuya asked his mother.  
  
"Yes, but why wont you eat here with us?" his mother asked.  
  
"I just dont feel so safe thats all." Takuya answered.  
  
"Takuya you dont have to feel scared. They won't hurt you just to keep you in this house." she said to him  
  
"Why do you want me just to be in this house." Takuya asked while stop walking.  
  
"I dont want to lose you again and the police is after us and you." she said and was about to take Takuya's hand but Takuya run away from her.  
  
Takuya run toward the exit door when he come there a young boy come in and looked at the ages of 20 he saw Takuya and grabbed his arm before he could run away.  
  
"Hey aunt, is this him?" he asked while he holds Takuya's arm in a really tight grip.  
  
"Let me go now." Shouted Takuya to the boy or cousin who was holding him.  
  
"I dont think so little one. You will stay here with us." Said the boy.  
  
Takuya saw his mother walking toward them. Takuya struggled against the grip the boy had on his arm.  
  
"What you want with me?" Takuya asked when his mother was near them.  
  
"I just want you to be with me again. And this time I wont lose you." She said and took Takuya's other arm as the boy and Takuya's mother dragged him to the room they come from.  
  
When they come up to the room they locked the door and made sure that Takuya could not come out. And they had left some food to Takuya on the little table beside the bed he was on.  
  
()¤()¤()¤() 20 min later in another room   
  
"Can I ask you what we are doing with this kid?" asked a man.  
  
"He is my son and now the police can not use my weakness against me." Takuya's mother told him.  
  
"What is your weakness?" asked the same man.  
  
"They always use Takuya against me and I wont let them do that again." She said angry.  
  
"Sorry for that I asked you." The man said back to her.  
  
"Just forget it okay. So lets start our plan." She said and smiled an evil smile. 

()¤()¤()¤() Takuya was lying on his bed looking out of the window in the room.  
  
'Why can't I just have a normal life?' Takuya asked himself.  
  
He heard someone walking toward the door but didn't care.  
  
The door opens and the boy who was his cousin comes in.  
  
"Hey Takuya." He says as he sits down in the chair beside the bed.  
  
"I know we do not know each other to well, but can you atleast try to be a bit more nice so I can know you a bit more?" asked his cousin.  
  
"I want to be alone." Said Takuya with his back against him.  
  
"Okay. Just to let you know my name is Ken." Said Ken and then he walks out the room.  
  
When he closed the door he made sure it was locket.  
  
Takuya just closed his eyes and fall asleep.

To be continue

Here you have chapter 2. I hope you all will like it. Please review please. and to let everyone know. KellyQ helped me with my writer blocks and have helped me, and thanks to takuya and Kagami Onna that this story got a new chapter.  
  
takuya: I did enjoy my birthday. Thank you. And here you have more of it. Sorry it took time.  
  
Kouzumi Hater: Thank you so much. It made me really happy to hear that.  
  
Kagami Onna: here you get to know what happen next. I hope you enjoy it. And if it was not for you, it could take longer before it was updated. Thanks


	4. Chapter 3

My parents gone but not forgotten.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
By dragi  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Takuya woke up the next morning with Anci in his arms.  
  
He looked around to see that someone has been in with breakfast for him. He put Anci to the side and took the food.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
"Kouji you know it has taken some days to get here. So are you sure we are near because it says on the map that their nothing here then a big forest." Said Kouichi.  
  
"I am really sure let's go" said Kouji and walked deeper into the forest.  
  
After they had walked for some time they came to a building right in the middle of the forest.  
  
"I think Takuya is in there Kouichi." Said Kouji while looking at his D- tector in front of him.  
  
"Well how do we get in, because I don't think Takuya would run away from home or live here." Said Kouichi.  
  
"Well then we find a place to get into this house okay." Said Kouji.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi walked closer to the building, when they where near a window a man with a gun came out and held it toward them.  
  
"Dont move or I shot you." Said the man.  
  
"I think we should do as he says Kouji." Said Kouichi and they both did as the man said.  
  
Then another man came and grinned.  
  
"What you think the chief will say." Said the man.  
  
"Dont know but she get mad." Said the first man.  
  
"Let's get them inside, Move." Said the man to them and they did as they where told.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Takuya's mom was on her way to see Takuya after she had seen the two twins Tom and Danny had found outside.  
  
She opened the door and walked inside.  
  
Takuya was sleeping on the bed while holding Anci.  
  
She walked over to him, and woke him.  
  
"Takuya wake up." Takuya's mother said.  
  
"Mom?" asked Takuya as he began to wake up.  
  
"Takuya do you know some twins named Kouji and Kouichi? Asked his mother  
  
"How you know that?" Takuya asked and was wide awake after his mother had said Kouji and Kouichi's names.  
  
"They were just outside of here. And since they are here because they where looking for you. I guess you found a way to contact them and I want to know how, now." She said a bit anger in her tone.  
  
"I haven't talked to them for 2 weeks and its been 2 weeks since I meet them." Takuya said.  
  
"Are you sure about that? How would they know your here?" she said more anger in her tone then before  
  
Takuya thought for a moment. He did not want to lie to his mother because then she might do something bad to them.  
  
Then it hit Takuya. They had used their D-tectors.  
  
Takuya walked over to his jacked and found his D-tector then walked back over to his mother.  
  
"I think they found me by this." Said Takuya and gave his mother his D- tector.  
  
"And what is this?" she asked.  
  
"It's a D-tector and by using it I can see others that have D-tectors and tell who it is by the colours. But mom please dont hurt them." Takuya begged his mother.  
  
"Takuya you know I can't let them go now they know where we are." Said his mother.  
  
"So what are you going to do then?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I will think about it. But mean while I have them locket up this room." His mother said and walked out with his D-tector.  
  
"Please dont hurt them mom." Was the last thing she heard before she shut and locked the door.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Kouji and Kouichi was sitting on a couch while waiting for the men's chief to come and tell the men's what they where going to do with them.  
  
"I said this was a bad idea Kouji." Said Kouichi since it was Kouji's idea to go up to this building.  
  
Then the door opens. And Takuya's mom walks inside.  
  
"So you used something called the D-tectors to come here." Said Takuya's mom.  
  
"How you know about them?" Said Kouji, since they had not told some one about them.  
  
They gasped when she showed them Takuya's D-tector.  
  
"How did you get that." Said Kouichi.  
  
"Some one who does not want me to hurt you. Put them in room 13." She said and walked out without a word.  
  
The men that had captured them took them by the arm and dragged them to room 13.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Takuya was sitting in his room while looking out the window.  
  
'Why did Kouji and Kouichi come here? Now I have bigger problems to get out of this place.'  
  
Then he heard the door open and saw his mother in the door way.  
  
"Takuya I want you to come with me to a friend place who lives a few hours from here," his mother said.  
  
"Do I have to?" he asked and she nodded. He walked off the bed with Anci in his arms. When he had come out the door his mother took his hand but not so hard so he could run away. But since his friends were here he didn't want to in case they did something bad to them.  
  
They walked down to a place where they had many diffrent types of cars. They walked in a black BMW car.  
  
While Takuya sat in the car looking out while his mother was driving he remember all the good memories of his past and the digital world. When the car stopped. He saw an old house all alone.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Takuya asked.  
  
"We here are to get something." Said Takuya's mother.  
  
"Okay." Said Takuya getting out of the car.  
  
Then they walked in the house.  
  
TBC  
  
What will Takuya's mom get in that house. What will happen to Kouji and Kouichi. You will find out in the next chapter.  
  
So what you think of this chapter?? Thanks to takuya, kallyQ, Kagami onna and miricles-3.  
  
And thanks to everyone who have review on m y story. And please review please.  
  
Sorry it took a bit time but I hada writer block on my story but its out now. 


	5. chapter 4

My real parents gone but not forgotten.

Chapter 4:

By dragi

Takuya looked around the house while they walked into a kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing here my friend?" said a voice from the kitchen.

"Its just me Scott." Said Takuya's mother.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scott.

"I am here to get the necklace." Said Takuya's mother as she smiled.

"Oh I go and find it right away." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." Said Takuya's mother.

Takuya's mother sat down in one of the chairs and then she called for Takuya to come and sit down.

"So what are we here to get mom?" Takuya asked.

"We are here to get something I left here to get when you where old enough to get it." Takuya's mother said and looked at the pictures that her friends had in the kitchen.

"Oh" said Takuya when he had heard what his mother said.

When Scott comes back he had a necklace in his hand.

"Here." He said and gave it to here.

"Thank you so much. I would have stayed longer but I dont have time." She said and hugged him and then she took Takuya's hand and walked out.

When they got in the car. Takuya's mother turned to meet Takuya's eyes.

"Takuya this necklace was given to me by my grandmother and she got it from her grandmother so this is a really old necklace I want you to have." Said Takuya's mother and put it around Takuya's neck

It was a dragon it was like the form of Ancientgreymon but it was of gold and some diamonds on it. You could see it was old from how it was made.

"That dragon have been our guardian in our families I hope it can bring you're strength and hopes." Said Takuya's mother as she smiled at Takuya.

"Thanks." Said Takuya and smiled back to her as he looked at the dragon on the necklace.

"Well now we have to go. And if you promise me that you be nice, I let you talks to your friends." Said Takuya's mother while she drives.

"I can?" asked Takuya with big hopes.

"Yes but then I want you to be nice and not that sad face and yelling you do." She said.

"Okay." Said Takuya and smiled.

Kouji and Kouichi were sitting in a room with two beds and one table.

"Your plan went well I see." Said Kouichi annoyed.

"Well I did not plan this." Said Kouji back to his twin.

"Well you should have done what I said." Said Kouichi.

"You didn't say a thing out there." said Kouji.

"Well maybe you should have know this when it's an building out in the forest that this is not where nice people live." Said Kouichi.

Kouji and Kouichi keep up with this for a good while to the door opens and a man comes in.

He looks around the room before he walks out and let a boy come in. And Kouji and Kouichi recognise the boy with one time and it was Takuya.

"Thank you Ken." Said Takuya as ken walked out of the room.

"Hey guys." Said Takuya.

"Takuya why did they let you in here?" asked Kouichi.

But before Takuya could answer Kouji had tackle him to the ground.

"Takuya you dont know how much I have missed you." Said Kouji while he was having Takuya in a bear hug.

"I have missed you too Kouji," said Takuya.

"Well can you answer my questen now Takuya?" Kouichi asked.

"Yea. Well I made a promise with my mother, ad she let me in here if I keep my promise." Said Takuya.

"What promise?" asked Kouji.

"And what do you mean with your mother?" asked Kouichi.

"My mother is the chief here and the promise is that I would be able to come in here and talk to you if I will be nice and stop the yelling and all." Takuya said while he smiled at Kouji.

"Was the chief your mother?" Kouji asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. I have been living with foster parents that I don't want to go back to." said Takuya

"Why not. I would not wanted to live here my whole life." Said Kouichi.

"Well at the foster parents I am to. they don't care a thing and don't want me to be with any humans. I almost don't get to eat or anything." Takuya shouted back angry. Then he turned to the door and run out. Then the man that let Takuya in come in again and had a angry look in his eyes.

"If you where not Takuya's friends you would be dead by now for hurting him." Said the man and closed the door.

"Kouichi I think you should have not said that." Said Kouji having an annoying look.

"sorry but I didn't know Takuya had life like that. It didn't look like it in the digital world." Said Kouichi with a sad tone.

"You know someone are good to hide the truth about them self Kouichi." Sid Kouji and thought about what Takuya just said.

Takuya was sitting on his bed. A bit sad about what he just did to two of his friends. They didn't now and he had hidden it from them. 'I have to say sorry to them tomorrow.' He told himself.

He heard the door opens and saw his mother come in.

"Takuya did they do something bad to you?" She asked him.

"No they did not. I just did something and I will say sorry to them tomorrow." Said Takuya.

When Takuya's mother was about to say something her phone ring.

"Sorry Takuya I be right back need to take the phone." Said Takuya's mother and then walked out of the room. Takuya walked over to the window and looked out. He saw the birds in the trees. And some other animals in the forests that was close here because his mother gave them some food.

"Why cant I just have a normal life?" Takuya as asked himself.

**Flashback**

_Takuya was going to a school where they sent kids that was thief's and murders and the kids with murder or thief's parents._

_His foster parents didn't want him on the normal school, and many where using him and got him in trouble everyday at the school. He had no friends because his foster parents just saw him with some one they gave them money to be mean to him and never be with him._

_Takuya meted the bullies at the school who beat him to near death some times but no one cared about it._

_"well if it is not Takuya." Said one of them._

_"I thought you learned from yesterday that you were suppose to keep away from this street." Said another one and hit him right on the face so he fall on the ground._

_"It's not my fault it's the way to go to school here." Said Takuya as he took his arms around his head as the big guys begin to kick him._

_"Hope this teaches you to next time to take another street to school." Said the leader._

**End of flashback**

Takuya had tears falling down his cheeks. After remember the past.

TBC

Okay here is this chapter. I don't have so much to say then please review please.

And thank you takuya for the review I got and that you edited this chapter for me. I am happy that I got at least 1 review.


	6. Chaoter 5

**Dragi:** _hey sorry it took so long to update this fic. I had bad writer blocks but KendoSakuyamon helped me to get over it so thank her that this story is updated. And that's not all I got my own muse meet Ouryuumon_

**Ouryuumon:** _Sorry people but one more reason this fic has been going slow is because she have just been talking in the phone in 3 hours and that is the hours she thinks she will write. So that is another reason._

**Dragi:** _You are mean Ouryuumon_.

**Ouryuumon:** _well that's life so over with the story. Don't worry about her. She is just Crazy._

**My real parents forgotten but not gone.**

**Chapter 5:** _Mother and child's love._

**By dragi.**

Takuya was sleeping peaceful on his bed with Anci close to him.

Takuya's mother was sitting in a chair reading a book while looking at her child.

"I'm so sorry Takuya that I could not been there while you have grown up. I have really missed those 4 years I was with you. You are the only thing I have left except my mother but she don't want anything to do with me." Takuya's mother said as she looked at her sleeping child.

She stroke Takuya's hair a bit before she went out of the room.

When she got out a boy run up to her.

"Chief. What are we going to do with the twins?" Asked the boy.

"I don't know yet but don't hurt them. Give them some food so they wont get hungry." Said Takuya's mother and then walked toward her room.

"You have changed a bit chief." Said the boy before she shut the door.

The boy turned around and walked toward the place he and his friends were before.

"Hey someone has to give some food to the captive we have." Said the boy and looked around his friends and workers.

"I do it." Said one of them and walked out of the room.

Kouji and Kouichi were sitting on the beds they got in the room. Thinking of a plan to get out.

"Kouji do you have a plan yet?" Asked Kouichi.

"No sorry." Said Kouji.

They went back to thinking until the door opened and a man with some bread and milk, came in.

"Here is your food and don't try anything." Said the man and walk to the little table in the room and laid the food there.

After that he walked out of the room.

Takuya woke up to see his mother sitting on the chair beside his bed and asleep.

He sits up and puts an arm on his mother shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Ummmm." Was the respond Takuya got back before his mother opened her eyes.

"Takuya what are you doing awake now. Its still early." She said and put her hands in here face to get her more awake.

"Mom its 12 in the morning. And why did you sleep here and on the chair?" Takuya asked his mother.

"Oh is it that time already. Sorry I didn't know. Oh I come here since it looked you got really upset yesterday." She told him. Takuya looked away from his mother and toward the window.

"Sorry it was just some bad memories that come back to me." Said Takuya with some tears fall down his cheeks.

"Takuya. I want to make you happy but with the police out there not want me to be with you. I have not other choice then to hide. But if you want you can go back to the foster parents." She said and looked away.

"Takuya looked at her mother in shock and took up his hands and put them on both his mothers shoulders and shake her.

"No Mom I don't want to go back there I don't want to be threaten like that again. I feel much better here." Takuya said in a scared voice of the thought to go back to his foster parents.

"Takuya is it something wrong with the foster parents you was too? You look like you have seen a ghost when I said that." His mother said and took him in a motherly hug. Takuya put his face against his mother chest crying.

"They don't like me. They don't allow me to be with people. If I am gone of the house too much I get grounded in weeks with no food. And all things their real son wants that I have bayed myself he gives to him and if I protest they kick me and break some of my bones and make me bleed. Then throw me in the little room that I have to be in. The room just have a little bed that is to hard its like to be lying on the floor and all the clothes I have bayed them myself. I don't want to go back mom .I want to be with you." Takuya said while Crying in his mother's chest.

"Takuya I am so sorry." She said and hugged her son closer to her.

"I thought they took good care of you. And I always sent them money so I knew you would have a good life. I will make them pay for this don't worry." Said Takuya's mother while she hugged Takuya.

"Don't do that or the police will put you in jail for it. I don't want to lose you again mom." Said Takuya still crying in his mother arms.

"Takuya I'm sorry but it is just how my life is." She said.

Takuya looked up to look into his mother eyes. She saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Mom you can change that life. But one thing come to my mind where is dad?" Takuya asked but saw quickly it was nothing good.

"They killed him. They wanted to test some drugs and they need someone to test it on and did it on him. He died right in front of me. I promise him that I would get you back and let you live the life you want to. If you don't want to be a thief or a murder you don't have to. If you just want to have a normal life I will try and give it to you." She told him.

They stayed in each other's arms in a good while.

Kouji was lying on his bed thinking of what Takuya had just said before he left them again.

'Poor Takuya, who was I saying I had a bad life. He had a lot worse life then I had.' He thought. He looked over at Kouichi who had fall asleep on the bed.

"Please let me talk to you alone next time Takuya" Kouji said before he soon fall asleep himself.

**TBC**

**Dragi:** _what you guys thing?_

_**Ouryuumon:**_ _was it good, bad or the worse story ever exist._

**Dragi:** _Hey you are mean to me._

**Ouryuumon**: _Don't worry about her. So the thanks to the reviewers._

**Kyla Minamoto**: _Thank you so much for the review thank you._

**kellyQ**: _Thank you so much. Sorry it took some time for me to write this one but here it is._

**takuya:** _thank you so much and so sorry it took some time for me to update sorry._

**minamotogirl**: _yea its poor Takuya. Hope you like this one too. And sorry it took time for me to answer._

**Kenzy-Chan**_: I'm sorry. But it's ok that you forgot. You reviewed so that is ok. And sorry that I made Takuya remember his past._

**KendoSakuyamon**_: Thank you so much for all your reviews I got from you. And here you have the next chapter too. Hope you like it. And thanks for all the help you have helped me with._


End file.
